ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
Rhotic consonant
Als rhotisch ( ), Substantiv Rhotizität (rhoticity), werden in der englischen Linguistik Varianten der englischen Sprache bezeichnet, in denen der Buchstabe in jeder Wortposition auch als R-Laut ausgesprochen wird, unabhängig davon, ob er vor einem Vokal, einem Konsonanten oder am Wortende steht. Besonders bekannt ist in diesem Zusammenhang das amerikanische Englisch, das in den meisten US-Regionen rhotisch ist. Im Gegensatz dazu ist die Standardaussprache des britischen Englisch, die Received Pronunciation (RP), nicht-rhotisch: RP kennt den Laut r nur vor Vokalen, d. h. das wird in right, try und very ausgesprochen; in arm oder better spricht man es nicht. Beschreibung Die Bezeichnung rhotisch ist abgeleitet vom griechischen Buchstaben Rho (Ρ und ρ). In rhotischen Varianten des Englischen wird sowohl prä- als auch postvokalisches (vor und nach einem Vokal stehendes) R stets ausgesprochen: beispielsweise im amerikanischen Englisch hard hɑːrd}}, far fɑːr}} und four fɔːr}}.Paul Skandera, Peter Burleigh: A Manual of English Phonetics and Phonology, 3. Auflage. Narr Francke Attempto, Tübingen 2016, ISBN 978-3-8233-6996-7, S. 60. Worte wie wear ˈwɛɚ}} haben als End-r ein sogenanntes r-gefärbtes Schwa ɚ.Ernst-August Müller: Standard Vowel Systems of English, German, and Dutch: Variation in Norm. Peter Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2012, ISBN 978-3-631-63270-3, S. 24. In Gegensatz dazu spricht man in nicht-rhotischen Englischvarianten ein R (zumeist als [[Stimmhafter alveolarer Approximant|ɹ]}}]) nur in prävokalischer Position, also vor einem Vokal stehend: also in rich ˈrɪtʃ}}, barrel bærel}} und pressure ˈpreʃə}}, aber nicht in Wörtern wie card kʰɑːd}}, bark bɑːk}}, car kʰɑː}} und wear wɛə}}. Folgt auf ein endständiges R allerdings ein Wort, das mit einem Vokal beginnt – wie bei far away und four eggs –, wird das R ausgesprochen (sog. linking r). Geographische Verbreitung miniatur|Rhotische (rot) und nichtrhotische (weiß) Dialekte in England im späten 20. Jahrhundert Nicht-rhotisch sind das britische Englisch in größeren Teilen Englands und in Wales, das australische, neuseeländische und südafrikanische Englisch und das Englisch in manchen Teilen der Karibik (z. B. Trinidad und Tobago). Die Standardvarianten des schottischen, irischen, kanadischen, amerikanischen und indischen Englisch hingegen sind rhotisch, ebenso wie Englisch in größeren Teilen der Karibik (z. B. Barbados und Jamaika). Auf Dialektebene gibt es jedoch einige Variation: In England sind Dialekte im Südwesten und in Teilen des Nordens rhotisch. In den USA gibt es ebenfalls nicht-rhotische Varianten, so das Englisch an der Ostküste und in Teilen der Südstaaten sowie das African-American Vernacular English.Klaus Hansen, Uwe Carls, Peter Lucko: Die Differenzierung des Englischen in nationale Varianten. Erich Schmidt, Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-503-03746-2, S. 115. Geschichte Postvokalisches r begann im Südosten Englands im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert zu verschwinden: Zunächst findet man das Weglassen des postvokalischen r nur sporadisch, aber zwischen den 1740er und 1770s verschwand es vor allem nach geschlossenen Vokalen. Im frühen 19. Jahrhundert war das Standardenglisch im Süden Englands nicht-rhotisch geworden. In den heutigen Vereinigten Staaten wurde das von den Siedlern ursprünglich noch gesprochen. Nachdem jedoch Kinder von wohlhabenden Siedlern der Ostküste britische Schulen besuchten und den nicht-rhotischen Akzent mit nach Hause brachten, begann sich der nicht-rhotische Akzent auch an der Ostküste und im Süden auszubreiten.Roger Lass: Phonology and Morphology. In: Roger Lass (Hrsg.): The Cambridge History of the English Language, Band III: 1476–1776. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1999, ISBN 0-521-26476-6, S. 56–186.William O'Grady, Michael Dobrovolsky, Francis Katamba: Contemporary Linguistics: An Introduction, 3. Auflage. Longman, London/New York 1996, ISBN 0-582-24691-1, S. 349. Andere Sprachen Rhotizität ist vor allem ein charakteristisches Merkmal des Englischen mit seinen weltweiten Varianten. Rhotizität wird auch in anderen Sprachen beobachtet, unter anderem im Deutschen, allerdings in geringerer Ausprägung: So wird das nach Kurzvokalen im konservativen Deutschen ausgesprochen (Herr, Wirt), während es nach Langvokalen eher vokalisiert wird (Uhr, Heer). Auch in unbetonten Silben finden man keinen R-Laut in der Aussprache (Mieter, verfallen). In mancher Literatur wird deshalb gesagt, dass das konservative Deutsch ein partiell rhotischer Akzent sei.Ernst-August Müller: Standard Vowel Systems of English, German, and Dutch: Variation in Norm. Peter Lang, Frankfurt am Main 2012, ISBN 978-3-631-63270-3, S. 97–98. Siehe auch * Rhotazismus Literatur * William Labov, Sharon Ash, Charles Boberg: The Atlas of North American English. Mouton de Gruyter, Berlin 2006, ISBN 3-11-016746-8. * Peter Trudgill: Language in the British Isles. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1984. * John C. Wells: Accents of English. Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 1982. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Phonetik Kategorie:Soziolinguistik